Harry Potter y Los Placeres de la Degeneración
by Aleksast
Summary: El contenido del presente fanfic es adulto, probablemente adictivo y definitivamente cargado de mis propias perversiones, de modo que pediré atentamente que se ahorre los sermones de moralidad y buenas costumbres y se reserve el derecho de pedirme que retire esto de aquí. Lea bajo su propio riesgo. AU.
1. Preámbulo

"Comienzo declarando al lector que, en todo cuanto he hecho en el curso de mi vida, bueno o malo, estoy seguro de haber merecido elogios y censuras, y que, por tanto, debo creerme libre."

-Giacomo Casanova, 1725-1798

"Declaro solemnemente renunciar tanto al recato como a los prejuicios morales inculcados, haciéndole saber a quién se atreva a leerme, que no buscaré la redención ni en el último de mis días, abrazaré mis pecados y a mi vida tal cual es, me declaro responsable de todo lo que aquí está escrito, no así de las consecuencias que en terceros yo provoque"

-Alejandro Freuz, 2015

 **DISCLAIMER**

Los personajes y lugares empleados pertenecen a la autora J. K. Rowling y a sus licenciatarios. En un acto de vanidad, más que de humildad, reconozco que esta historia es idea mía, que no tiene ánimo de lucro y que no es apta para mentes susceptibles.

 **AVISO**

No respeta el canon, no respeta los límites de lo socialmente aceptable y sí, claro que el carácter de los personajes está alevosamente alterado.

El contenido del presente fanfic es adulto, probablemente adictivo y definitivamente cargado de mis propias perversiones en suma a mi buen talento para hacer hipérbole de éstas e inventarme unas cuantas más, de modo que pediré atentamente que se ahorre los sermones de moralidad y buenas costumbres, las amonestaciones por exhibir mis locas ideas y sobre todo, se reserve el derecho de pedirme que retire esto de aquí. Lea bajo su propio riesgo.

:_:

 **"HARRY POTTER Y LOS PLACERES DE LA DEGENERACIÓN"**

Aleksast, 2015

:_:

PRÓLOGO

Todos somos humanos, y en nuestra naturaleza está evidentemente la necesidad de goce.

Harry fantaseaba desde el silencioso baño de su minúscula recámara, no fantaseaba, se perdía en esos pensamientos que involucraban, la mayoría de las veces, a la que era su mejor amiga, su apoyo, y el amor secreto de su mejor amigo. Se sentía terrible pero ya había asimilado las cosas, después de todo, soñar no costaba absolutamente nada y nadie en el mundo se enteraría, o al menos era era la idea.

 _Ella estaba sentada en el borde del sillón de tres plazas frente a la fogata de la sala común de Gryffindor, apenas cubierta por un blanco bra que celosamente ocultaba sus desarrollados atributos, y su braguita yacía desparramada en el suelo, con las piernas abiertas y una mano entre ellas comenzó a tocarse, totalmente sonrosada, reprimía cualquier sonido, apretaba los labios y en un instante un suspiro la forzó a abrir los ojos y verlo al fin, con esa sonrisa misteriosa, poco a poco acercándose a ella, puso un dedo en sus labios y negó con la cabeza, divertido._

 _–Hermione Granger_ _– le susurró al oído, recorriéndole la espalda con una mano suavemente, provocando un suspiro profundo en ella_ _–Te deseo... eres una bruja mala, mira que estar aquí, donde todos te pueden ver..._

 _–Perdóname Harry_ _– le suplicó con los ojos cristalinos buscando los esmeraldas que contenían una lujuria que estaba esperando salir en cualquier momento._

 _–Eres mi bruja, mía... y ha llegado la hora de reclamarte como tal_ _– la tomó del cuello suavemente y depositó en el varios besos que se iban grabando en la piel de la chica, descendía lento, hasta llegar al molesto sostén que retiró con presteza, no había que ser un genio para saber que ella estaba más que dispuesta a hacer todo lo que tuviera en mente._

Algo se movió en su cuarto, imposible, los Dursley estaban fuera y no había nadie más que él en casa. Esperó, no quiso bajar la mirada a donde su miembro, sujetado por una mano, se encontraba ya endurecido y caliente, esperó un minuto y al no escuchar nada sospechoso, continuó.

 _El sexo oral con la boca de Hermione era de otro mundo, sublime verla tragarse casi por entero su falo candente, verla juguetear con su lengua rodeando y lubricando la punta, luego sacudirle con su mano, y con la otra pellizcando y masajeando su clítoris, metiendo un dedo dentro de ella, luego volviendo a su felación con mayor ímpetu, Potter de vez en vez acariciaba su cabeza, sus curiosos cabellos ahora recogidos en una cola de caballo danzaban al compás de ella como una cascada de chocolate, recorriendo y empapando esa piel blanca, suave, apetecible..._

 _Suavemente él hizo que descansara el torso sobre el sillón, boca abajo, quedando en posición de ser penetrada... pero sutilmente él comenzó besándola hasta llegar a su intimidad, arrancándole un poderoso gemido, su lengua no respetaba límites, estaba afirmando su propiedad, su pertenencia, y al tiempo buscar el momento en que ella estallara de placer. Entonces él entró, suave y cadenciosamente, luego más rápido, haciendo que esos suculentos senos se movieran traviesos víctimas de la gravedad entre el espacio de su pecho y los cojines del sillón, su respirar totalmente agitado se intercalaba con suspiros arrebatadores y más sonidos de placer, eran tan reales... tan sonoros, era música angelical para sus oídos única y exclusivamente._

Afuera del baño, cerca de la puerta una bruja joven y atractiva escuchaba cada detalle del satisfactorio trabajo de autocomplacencia del niño que vivió, se relamió los labios y agradeció a la orden echar un vistazo al menos media hora antes de comenzar la misión de rescate. Imperceptible a la vista, se encandiló con los jadeos del huésped con tanta intensidad que comenzó por relamer sus dedos y hacerle compañía, trabajando duro en su intimidad, atrás quedaba su torpeza motriz, había aprendido a ser más cuidadosa y los accidentes eran cosa del pasado. Impensable la forma en que se exploraba a sí misma, logrando acompañar en un compás preciso los gemidos de Potter con los suyos, y cuando lo sintió terminar... fue algo esplendoroso, pensar que ese muchacho tuviera ya despierto el apetito sexual sonaba incitante, no sólo era el salvador del mundo, sino también se tornaba en un atractivo efebo al cual no le faltarían proposiciones indecorosas de chicas de su edad, _–_ o mayores _–_ pensó para sí.

Tenía suerte de saber cómo limpiarse rápidamente y sin dejar rastro, se fue al jardín sin hacer ruido y a los pocos minutos llegó la comitiva de la Orden, comandada por Alastor Moody, con la misión de llevar a Potter a casa de los Black, que era ni más ni menos que el cuartel general. Harry, ya aseado y sin rastros de su tarea consoladora, notó que venían varias personas extrañas, que habían entrado a la casa y como reflejo sacó su varita listo para defenderse. Afortunadamente dos de ellos se identificaron, Moody y Shacklebolt, mientras que el resto debía quitar rastros de magia y guardar las pertenencias de Potter, la mujer que había llegado primero se dirigió rápido a la recámara para poner las prendas en el baúl, tentada a acariciar, oler y ensoñarse con la ropa interior del chico... reprimió ese pensamiento y apresurada, por poco cae de las escaleras. Todo estaba listo ya, y partieron de Little Whinging hacia Grimmauld Place.


	2. Capítulo Primero: La ninfa de la noche

**DISCLAIMER**

Los personajes y lugares empleados pertenecen a la autora J. K. Rowling y a sus licenciatarios. En un acto de vanidad, más que de humildad, reconozco que esta historia es idea mía, que no tiene ánimo de lucro y que no es apta para mentes susceptibles.

:_:

" **HARRY POTTER Y LOS PLACERES DE LA DEGENERACIÓN"**

Aleksast, 2015

:_:

 **LIBRO PRIMERO: Nym, de Ninfómana**

 _Capítulo Primero: La ninfa de la noche_

 _ **Verano, 1996**_

Era una noche memorable, la Orden del Fénix había cumplido satisfactoriamente la misión de recoger a Potter y ponerlo a buen recaudo en Grimmauld Place. Era una noche que quedaría grabada en la memoria del niño-que-vivió. Primero, fue el momento en que la vio cruzar por el pasillo al comedor donde se reunían los miembros de la orden a discutir la situación actual y la postura del ministerio. Esos cabellos violetas y el seductor guiño que le dedicó bastaron para que le llamara la atención. Las hormonas, por su edad, comenzaron a alborotarse y a provocar un calor súbito en él. Se excusó de la cena alegando haber comido suficiente con sus tíos antes de salir, lo cual era mentira y los demás lo sabían puesto que esos muggles no estaban en casa cuando llegaron por él, sin embargo la comitiva que fue a rescatarlo no se opuso, entonces pidió un rato a solas y tanto Hermione y Ron comprendieron y accedieron a dejarle tranquilo, esperando salir juntos al día siguiente.

Cerró la puerta y se acostó, intentando calmarse un poco, respirando profundamente. No podía sacarse a la extraña hechicera de su pensamiento, de alguna u otra manera le rondaba en la mente saber quién era, y más allá de eso su mente comenzaba a inundarlo con fantasías que él pretendía sacarse sacudiendo la cabeza, intentando pensar en otra cosa. Treinta minutos y no lograba conciliar el sueño, de pronto, se escuchó el crujir de la madera, la perilla girarse y unos pasos después se acercaban, alguien tomaba asiento en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama... una mano recorrió suavemente su cabello azabache, provocando que se volteara y viese a la mujer en la que había estado pensando la última media hora, ahora su cabello era de un dorado bastante... intenso.

–Hola Harry– le saludó con una voz tan suave y seductora que Potter no evito sentirse un poco raro, en el sentido de que parecía perder el control sobre sí mismo. Ella sonreía de lado, observándole fijamente – ¿Estás bien? Parece que tienes problemas para dormir.

–Gracias por preocuparse... señorita...–repuso él, quedamente, esperando saber el nombre de la causa de su turbación.

–Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks.

–Señorita Tonks– repuso él, intentando no tartamudear –. Desde hace un tiempo tengo problemas para dormir, pero estoy bien, en serio.

–Dime Nym, los demás pueden decirme Tonks, pero tú dime Nym… Y dime, Harry ¿Por qué crees que no puedes dormir?– le pregunto ella, girando la silla para quedar frente a él. La vista que tenía Potter de Nymphadora era bastante interesante. Ya no la cubría la túnica, sino una blusa de seda negra con detalles en violeta, y una falda negra que, por su corta longitud, dejaba ver las bien formadas piernas que tenía. Harry tragó saliva, quiso levantar la mirada para verla a los ojos, pero no sabía si adrede o accidentadamente la postura de Tonks hacía sobresalir su busto. Ella no pasaba por alto cada detalle de todo, sintió su orgullo propio satisfacerse, le había atraído al joven Potter, y con eso en mente se inclinó un poco para que viese mejor… con la excusa de arroparlo adecuadamente.

–No sé a ciencia cierta… creo que son demasiadas preocupaciones, lo de Cedric, el Profeta diciendo pestes de mí, entre otras cosas…– Harry se mordió los labios, o esa bruja era demasiado ingenua o realmente lo hacía todo con alevosía para provocarlo. Descartó esto último, no es como si esa extraña quisiera algo con un muchacho de quince años como él. ¿O sí?

–Se llama estrés, Harry, y sí, son demasiadas cosas como para soportarlas tú sólo, como si la edad que tienes no fuera ya complicada en sí– cruzó las piernas, remangándose un poco la falda –¿Tienes novia?

–N-No realmente, no es que haya tenido tiempo para eso… el año pasado fue lo del Torneo de los Tres Magos y todo lo que sucedió… han cambiado mis prioridades, el resto de mis compañeros habla de cosas que no sé, pero a todo esto… ¿Por qué lo pregunta? – Harry comenzaba a sospechar algo, nada suficientemente concreto, acerca de las intenciones de Nymphadora.

–Porque un chico como tú lo único que necesita para dormir es… sexo– contestó sin menor tapujo, comenzando a desvestirse lentamente frente a Harry –no soy, quizás, la mejor hechicera de la orden, incluso soy un poco descuidada y torpe, pero… Harry, me gustas, y quiero hacerlo contigo.

– ¿P-perdón? – definitivamente alguien le había dado algún alucinógeno. ¿En verdad esa mujer se estaba ofreciendo a él?

–Será nuestro pequeño secreto– dijo mientras con la varita realizaba encantamientos para sellar la habitación y silenciarla por completo para evitar cualquier evento inoportuno. Una vez lista, se encaramó sobre él y comenzó a besarle poco a poco, sintiendo una punzada electrizante que despertaba poco a poco un fuego en ella, cada roce para el chico se volvía adictivo, era como una dosis de un algo que se hacía prontamente una necesidad impostergable. Pronto eso fue poco para la ansiedad que había germinado casi de manera instantánea, y súbitamente ella tomó el mando, al deslizarse desde su boca hasta llegar a su bóxer. Harry está fuera de sí, como si todo ello le fuera familiar, preso del embrujo del aroma de esa mujer que estaba restregándose contra su intimidad, hasta llegar el momento en que sus deseos se convirtieron en palabras que irrumpieron los suspiros rodeados de silencio.

–Quítame el bóxer, quiero sentir qué es estar dentro de una chica– petición que con agrado la bruja cumplió, quitándose las pantaletas y el sostén, quedando expuesta del todo, para luego desvestirle e introducir ese falo candente dentro de ella con un suspiro de satisfacción, comenzando a moverse continuamente, consiguiendo que comenzara a aumentar su pulso cardiaco, se sentía tan bien ese contoneo que se aferraba a ella con ambos brazos mientras su cadera seguía ese ritmo. El esmeralda en sus ojos parecía oscurecerse a medida en que el goce aumentaba. Recorría con firmeza su piel, y fue aumentando la velocidad, sosteníendole las caderas, haciéndose partícipe de ese vaivén.

Los suspiros se tornaron en un respirar jadeante, y los disimulados quejidos en gemidos estridentes. Ella, aprovechando ser más alta, lo incitaba a probar de esos maravillosos senos, a succionarlos y relamerlos, a restregarlos en su boca, a lamer el canalillo entre ellos sin dejar de embestirle. En su mente por un instante se revivió su última fantasía con Hermione, pero la voz incitante de Nym lo volvía a la exquisita realidad, como si reclamara en este punto que él le pertenecía. La sentía casi pegada a él, en el enloquecido desenfreno que se desató, ella parecía montarle con una desesperación insoportable, brindándole una satisfacción ignota hasta este momento. Le tapó la boca y éxtasis provocado por ese roce continuo y acelerado llegó al fin, provocando de igual manera que él se liberara dentro, derramando su corrida ahí.

Hechizado, se sentó en su cama y la sentó frente a él, y con su miembro dentro comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, mientras que su mano aventuraba por su intimidad, rozando los puntos exactos de manera intuitiva, mordía su hombro de manera posesiva, precisaba con urgencia escuchar esa voz responder a sus estímulos, las manos de ella lo fueron guiando, estrujándola y acariciándola a su modo, hasta que ella comenzó a removerse, ansiosa. Y así, la noche fue siguiendo su curso, ella sin descanso lograba acabar y volver empezar, con la misma energía, y con una fiereza cada vez mayor. Él sucumbió exhausto al comenzar el amanecer. Sin decir nada ella volvió a su habitación satisfecha, aunque hubiese deseado continuar hasta la tarde siguiente, pero lo mejor era que ahora tenía al joven mago a su merced, y no debía llevarlo más allá de los límites en la primera noche.


	3. Capítulo Segundo: Olor a hierba

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes y lugares empleados le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a sus licenciatarios. Esta historia no tiene ánimo de lucro y no es apta para mentes susceptibles.

 **"HARRY POTTER Y LOS PLACERES DE LA DEGENERACIÓN"**

Aleksast, 2016

:_:

 **LIBRO PRIMERO: Nym de Ninfómana**

 _Capítulo Segundo: Olor a hierba_

El olor a césped húmedo por la mañana era distintivo del amplio bosque de Sherwood, cerca de Edwinstone, la siguiente parada del grupo que prefería reorganizarse más al norte de la populosa capital británica.

Harry había salido temprano de la amplia casa de campo propiedad de algún benefactor de la orden, que prefería no hacer público ni su nombre ni su linaje, dadas las circunstancias. Evidentemente para los miembros ello era sospechoso y no escatimaron en revisar varias veces que no fuese una trampa, y sorpresivamente estaban fuera de todo peligro, inclusive era una gran ventaja no estar en Londres puesto que los partidarios del señor oscuro buscarían primero ahí. Ya averiguarían quién era ese sujeto.

Potter no había salido sin compañía, pero nada habitual era verlo tan temprano despierto en estas fechas de vacaciones fuera del yugo de su familia adoptiva. Y justamente estaba con las manos fieramente aprehendiendo las caderas de Tonks, quien se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol y sin el menor de los recatos dejaba que su voz entonara sonidos de salvaje y animal goce. Se escuchaba el grotesco eco de sus gemidos opacar el tenue canto de las aves madrugadoras, el sucio golpeteo que acompañaba cada embestida por detrás en ese delicioso y estrecho ano ahora enrojecido por tanta caña.

¿Cómo había acabado en este vaivén delicioso, adictivo y placentero? No se lo estaba pensando precisamente ahora, sólo quería seguir teniendo esa sensación en todo el cuerpo, sólo tenía su atención puesta en esa ninfómana que le había cautivado como nadie antes.

– Harry, hasta el fondo… vamos –Le guiaba con impudicia, meneándose indiscreta con él todavía dentro de ese apretado y dilatado orificio, él arremetió más despacio pero con mayor fuerza en cada estocada, y respiró hondo, musitando un espléndido suspiro. Alaridos finitos, esporádicos salían de la profundidad de su garganta, hasta que llegó al orgasmo, uno tan intenso que casi pierde apoyo en el tronco. Pero para ella esto apenas era el principio, y de alguna forma Potter no había terminado por agotarse, se había venido antes, cuando ella le sacó su lefa a punto de chupetadas que como ventosas parecía fueren a tragarse el pedazo de carne entero.

Como maestra recompensando a su eficiente y laborioso alumno, ella se volteó y se colgó de él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y la cintura con las piernas, con la espalda contra la fibrosa y fría corteza, teniendo el sexo del mago dentro de su apretada vagina, hasta el fondo. En esta postura él podía comerle las tetas, y lo hacía con brutalidad pero sin pasar el umbral de hacerle daño, ese olor a hembra que exudaba la piel de Nymphadora le enloquecía, así entonces embistió pronto y con mayor cadencia ese coño resbaladizo, ver en los ojos de la mujer mayor de nuevo esa lujuria y esas pupilas dilatadas era su preciada recompensa. Nymphadora parecía desquiciarse dentro de esas sacudidas, sus gritos agudos, su respirar violento que hacía subir y bajar ese par de apetitosos pechos se hizo tan delirante, tan exquisito, suculento e irreverente que entonces Harry estalló ahí dentro, bien adentro, como deseando inundarla con su esencia. Se reincorporaron y se besaron en la boca fieramente, como sellando el compromiso de otro alocado y secreto encuentro de estos.

Decir que su amante clandestina era una puta buenísima sería fallar a la verdad, para ser sinceros. No, más bien ella estaba en un nivel más allá de lo banal de las mujeres que cambiaban un rato de joda por dinero. Era una maestra con todas las letras, era pues una ninfómana que sabía perfectamente lo que quería y cómo quería que se lo hicieran, y además adiestraba al incauto caído en sus redes de seducción.

El olor a hierba, a bosque se había impregnado en ambos, parecía que el frío de la mañana no hacía mella en sus cuerpos, quizá faltaba mencionar que era una alborada brumosa, lo cual hacía inquietante el hecho de que algún transeúnte, posiblemente auror, pudiera haberse percatado de su momento de desenfrenada locura. Sin querer dar espacio a suposiciones, Tonks y Potter entraron de vuelta a la casa juntos, disimulando los restos de deseo aún vivos en ellos, y de igual manera el apetito de comerse con la mirada. Harry sonreía de manera inusual, bien, nadie lo había visto con esa pinta.

El caso es que el desayuno estaba servido y los únicos en la mesa eran Hermione y Ron. Cuando se fijó en los castaños ojos de su mejor amiga sintió algo de vergüenza, no era su intención mirarla tan francamente y hacerse, por un segundo, a la idea de cómo sería tenerla a ella montándole en la noche, cómo se sentiría su lengua alojada invasivamente en la boca de él. Sacudió la cabeza, pero eso no evitaría que ella se percatase, o al menos tuviera alguna sospecha de que algo raro le había sucedido.

– Buenos días, chicos, veo que están algo callados… ¿Peleando por culpa Crookshanks?

– No tengo mucho de qué hablar con Ronald… en cambio tú te ves raro.

– Bueno, un paseo por la mañana es más relajante de lo que parece, deberían dar uno… claro, separados, juntos… como sea –respondió Harry, tomando asiento y sirviéndose algo de avena que había en el bol al centro de la mesa.

– Buenos días chicos, parece que Harry se siente mejor esta mañana y eso es de celebrarse ¿Acaso no se ve mejor que anoche? –Tonks los acompañó con una manzana que se disponía a morder con total tranquilidad.

– Mucho mejor al parecer… A que dormir le ha sentado más que bien. ¡Es lo que digo Hermione! Dormir es esencial para cualquier persona.

– Ciertamente se ve mejor, pero Ronald, eso no confirma para nada que tu holgazanería esté justificada. ¡Todas las tareas acabas haciéndolas de último minuto, y algunas porque las hago yo!

– Soy tu amigo pero aquí Hermione tiene la razón, incluso yo he tenido que ser más aplicado… piensa un poco en ella, seguramente tiene mejores cosas que hacer ¿verdad Herms?

– Gracias Harry, es lindo que me apoyes.

– Me van a arruinar el desayuno, encima que es avena con fruta… ¿Acaso soy un anciano?

– Pues si me permites, Ron, la avena es muy buena para el corazón, además de tener otros beneficios. Pero ánimo chicos, seguro tienen mejores cosas que contarse que esto.

– Cierto. ¿Qué tal la pasaron antes de venir aquí? No me llegaron lechuzas suyas e imagino las razones de ello.

– Ya sabes cómo están las cosas, mi padre está contento de que esté contigo ahora, mi madre por otro lado… preocupada y aliviada, no la entiendo a veces. No hay mucho que decir, la madriguera ha estado bastante quieta, salvo porque Ginny ha estado extrañamente escondida en su habitación, ya sabes, chicas… hoy pueden ser unas hermanitas dulces y al día siguiente quererte colgar del árbol más alto que encuentren.

– Hay cosas que algún día lograrás entender Ron –respondió Hermione con cierta diversión, pero de pronto inquieta por el olor perceptible que parecía envolver a Harry–. ¿Por qué hueles a pasto, Harry?

– Nos tiramos un rato en el pasto, es bueno para tranquilizarse y reflexionar –atinó a responder Tonks, evitando que Harry improvisara con menos pericia una excusa convincente –.

Harry asintió dos veces con la cabeza, procurando no sonrojarse al escuchar la palabra "tirarnos". De hecho la voz de Tonks era ligeramente más aguda y quieta en estos momentos que en la intimidad, él bien ya le conocía otras voces, otros tonos…

– Ella tiene razón, además me cae muy bien.

– Me alegra saber eso, Harry.

Ronald pasó por alto esa complicidad entre Tonks y su amigo, Hermione se alegró de que al menos alguien pudiera mejorarle el ánimo a Harry, aunque estaba ligeramente decepcionada de no ser ella en este caso.

Tras un par de horas en las cuales el trío continuó charlando, en tanto Tonks había ido a darse un baño y a descansar un rato, unas cuatro escobas llegaron pronto a la entrada de esa residencia, eran ni más ni menos que el profesor Lupin, Fred, George y Ginny.

Los gemelos se acomodaron un momento para descansar, no sin antes tener un momento de convivencia con Harry y Ron, platicando acerca de Sortilegios Weasley y lo bien que iba la cosa pese a la crisis que había resultado el hecho de reconocer a Voldemort como una amenaza latente y cierta, que también había traído a un nuevo ministro de magia.

Ginny saludó afectuosamente a Hermione y a Harry, mas cuando tocó el turno de Ronald se contuvo, y el abrazo de su hermano se sintió un poco incómodo, por razones que sólo ella sabría. Justamente después de eso se había ido a la pieza de Hermione para conversar acerca de cosas que no fueran trampas, o pastillas vomitivas por dar un ejemplo más claro.

Los gemelos les pasaron un par de bolsas provistas de trucos, golosinas y otros tantas cosas divertidas, con la advertencia siempre de que las usaran con cuidado, con más razón ahora que medio mundo andaba algo nervioso. Dieron las cuatro de la tarde, ellos debían partir de nuevo a su fábrica y se despidieron, no sin antes atender al llamado discreto de Granger para hablar en privado.


End file.
